OFC Nations Cup (Cycle 1)
|second = |third = |fourth = |matches = 16 |goals = 26 |topscorer = Alvin Tehau Steevy Chong Hue Marco Rojas |topgoals = 3 |prev = |next = Y2C2 }} The Y2C1 OFC Nations Cup takes place in June Y2C1. It is comprised of 8 teams from the Oceania Football Confederation (OFC), and the winner will represent OFC in the Y3C1 FIFA Confederations Cup. At the current time, OFC has not announced the format of the 2016 OFC Nations Cup/World Cup Qualifying, so the 2012 version will be used. If an announcement is made before this has begun, the format will change to reflect the current version. Qualification Main Article: World Cup Qualifying - OFC (Cycle 1) Qualifying and group stage of the OFC Nations Cup double as World Cup qualifying for the OFC play-off spot. A total of 11 teams compete. The 4 lowest teams, ranked 8-11, compete in a single round-robin. The group winner of this round advances to the OFC Nations Cup (also the second round of World Cup qualifying). The 8 teams are drawn into two groups of 4, and compete in a single round-robin. The top two teams from each group advance to the knockout stage, as well as to the third round of World Cup Qualifying. There is also a third place match between the two losing semifinalists. The knockout stage of this tournament does not affect World Cup Qualifying in any way. Seeding The 8 teams are organized into two pots, ranked by the Elo rating from just before the original qualifying draw, with pot 1 containing teams ranked 1-4, and pot 2 containing teams ranked 5-7 and the first round winner. Each group contains two teams from each pot. The identity of the qualifying round winner was not known at the time of the draw. Group stage Group A | team2 = | score = 3 - 0 | goals1 = Rojas Barbarouses McGlinchey | goals2 = }} | team2 = | score = 0 - 0 | goals1 = | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 2 - 1 | goals1 = Krishna | goals2 = Moimoi }} | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Wood | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 2 - 3 | goals1 = Feao Moimoi | goals2 = Lochhead Rojas }} | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Vakatalesau | goals2 = }} Group B | team2 = | score = 1 - 1 | goals1 = Kai | goals2 = Chong Hue }} | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Hans | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 2 - 1 | goals1 = Chong Hue Aroita | goals2 = Fa'arodo }} | team2 = | score = 0 - 1 | goals1 = | goals2 = Upaiga }} ---- | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Feni | goals2 = }} | team2 = | score = 2 - 0 | goals1 = Chong Hue Tehau | goals2 = }} Knockout stage ' |RD1-team2 = |RD1-team3 = ' ' |RD1-team4 = |RD1-score1 = '''1' |RD1-score2 = 0 |RD1-score3 = 1* |RD1-score4 = 0 |RD2-seed1 = A1 |RD2-seed2 = B1 |RD2-seed3 = B2 |RD2-seed4 = A2 |RD2-team1 = |RD2-team2 = |RD2-team3 = |RD2-team4 = |RD2-score1 = 0 |RD2-score2 = 1''' |RD2-score3 = '''0 (4) |RD2-score4 = 0 (3) }} Denotes extra time - * | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Christie | goals2 = | aet = | penaltyscore = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Tehau | goals2 = | aet = yes | penaltyscore = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0 - 0 | goals1 = | goals2 = | aet = yes | penaltyscore = 4 - 3 | penalties1 = Hans Seeto Muta Foster Joe Nelson Upaiga | penalties2 = Waqa Krishna Talefua Draunibaka Tuinawaivuvu Posiano Tekiate }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0 - 1 | goals1 = | goals2 = Tehau | aet = | penaltyscore = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = }} ----